Internet Pop ups
by animeCRAZY450
Summary: Erin, an anime fan with a thing for computers, she accidentally clicks on an internet pop-up. Unlucky for her this mistake will flip her life upside-down and back again. I saw Loli-dictator's manuals and really wanted to make a fic for it, so here it is.
1. Chapter 1

**Internet Pop-ups cause Heroes to Arrive!**

It was the middle of summer, and I was sitting at my computer, like I would every day. I had my own house and now there was not even school to ruin my days. I am Erin Bridges, I live in the state of New York, and I am one obsessed anime freak. My favorite anime ever had to be Hetalia, and I was searching up the newest episode. As I clicked play, a pop-up appeared. It said "You could be qualified to receive free Hetalia Units!" I was stupid, so I clicked on it and filled out the forms. Then I went to sleep, thinking that nothing would happen. I was very, very wrong.

It was the next day at around, seven am, and I was brushing my dirty blond hair. I put in my purple eye contacts, as I hated my dull grey ones. As I went down the stairs to get myself some breakfast, the doorbell rang. "God dammit, who would be here at seven in the freaking morning!" I was not a morning person. I answered the door, still in my pajamas. "Hello!" A young man stood at my door with a large package. "I wish you luck, sign here!" I signed, not saying a word. I attempted to pick up the box, but ended up pushing it. "Why is this even here? I didn't buy anything!" I saw a booklet attached to the crate. "ALFRED F JONES unit user guide and manual." I swear I nearly had a heart attack right then and there.

"ALFRED FUCKING JONES IS IN THIS BOX!" I calmed down and decided to read the manual, a huge goofy grin plastered to my face. "Removal of your ALFRED F JONES from packaging" I read the three options, and so went for the British accent. I concentrated and let my British side show, "Oi! You bloody idiot get your ass out here before I kill you!" Alfred immediately jumped out of the box, and tackled me to the ground. Shortly after I couldn't breathe, "G-GET OFF!" He jumped up, and looked confused, "You're not Iggy?" I sighed with a smile, "I'm Erin, and you're Alfred right" He grinned and nodded. Did I really need to ask? Probably not.

I looked behind him and saw a letter on the ground, "Flying Mint Bunny Inc?" I read the letter, _"Hello, you have received a free Hetalia unit! You will receive another every few days, or less. We wish you luck~" _I sighed, Alfie was already raiding my fridge, I was going to need more than luck to get myself out of this mess. Sure I was happy I had my own Alfie, but this was going to cause some problems, I was glad I was 19, if I got raped, I could buy my own god damn lawyer!

Alfie came up to me; I could tell he wanted something. "What is it Alfred?" Calling him Alfie would have to come later. "Umm, can I get McDonalds?" I chuckled; I knew this was coming, so I just decided not to argue. "Fine whatever and I have to find you a place to sleep anyways." A very happy Alfie ran out the door lightning speed. I laughed, he was such a child! I snooped around the house, and found my sister's old room, with a set of bunk beds and a couch. "Three people accommodated for, that saves me some issues for a while!" I dragged Alfie's stuff up to the room and gave him the top bunk, he would like that.

I heard the door slam, he was home. I didn't think he would get back here so quickly."SLAM!" I ran downstairs; my door was off the hinges, a scared looking Alfred not far behind. I was speechless, "WHAT DID YOU DO!" He started shivering, and tackled me again, "THE HERO WILL SAVE YOU FROM THE EVIL DOOR!" He must've knocked it right off the hinges when he walked in, luckily, the food was saved. What, don't judge me, I'm an American too you know!

I patted his head, "Just fix it before we lose all of the air conditioning please?" He grinned and picked up the door, and put it right back where it was. I was first surprised, and then remembered his super strength. Alfred ate all the food, all I got where some fries. Apparently, he proceeded to pass out on the floor from all the soda. He was pretty cute too; to bad I had to drag his fat ass up the stairs. I grabbed his arms and pulled, surprisingly, he wasn't that heavy. I got him up to his room and in the bed relatively quickly. I sighed in relief that now I could finally get some sleep, hopefully another one of these demons wouldn't show up tomorrow…

I hopped into my bed and just before I fell asleep, something stirred under my covers. I lifted them, and saw Alfred, looking at me with his puppy dog eyes, "I had a dream about ghosts, b-but I'm not scared or anything… I'm here to m-make sure they don't get you too!" I smiled, damn my motherly instincts! I let him sleep next to me; he was a very comfy pillow. I could tell that these unit things would either get better or worse. I was thinking that it would get worse. "Idiot…" I said as I fell asleep"

**~AUTHOR'S NOTE~** I don't own Hetalia or the idea of the Manuals! Please don't sue me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Internet Pop-ups cause Vital Regions to be Seized!**

I felt something heavy on my chest, but I was too tired to talk, so I tried to get up. Sorry not today me. I opened my eyes; Alfred was laying over me, fat ass. I yawned, "Alfred, get up, I can't breathe." He snored. I groaned, "Suffocating me isn't very heroic!" He immediately jumped up, "ERIN THE HERO IS VERY HEROIC! TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU I WILL MAKE BREAKFAST!" I sighed, it was too early for yelling, then he picked me up, "PUT ME DOWN YOU IDIOT!" No such luck, I was placed on the couch downstairs, Alfred scurried into the kitchen to make food.

I turned on the TV, but nothing was on. Alfred slumped down next to me, handing me a bowl, "Cheerios? Really?" He grinned nodding. I sighed; he began to stuff his face. I for one was too tired to be hungry. Just then I heard the doorbell ring again, I was pretty sure I knew what it was… "God dammit! I haven't even gotten used to Alfie yet!" I stifled a yawn, and answered the door, "Yes?" It was the same man from yesterday, "We have another delivery for you! Sign here please!" I signed the paper, and called to Alfred, "YO! GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUM AND HELP ME!" He came running, and helped me bring the box inside. 'Please be someone who isn't going to rape me!' I screamed in my head. I picked up the manual thing. "Fuck." The booklet had read, "GILBERT BEILLSCHMIDT user unit guide and manual"

"Alfred, I need you to wait in the living room only come in if I scream, okay?" He nodded and scurried off to watch SpongeBob. I read the options, "Can't cook, I don't own beer, can't play the piano either, I'm not speaking Russian… might as well just turn on Gilbird." I opened the smaller crate, and picked up the yellow chick, "Gilbird?" The little puff looked up at me, "Piyo!" The bigger crate exploded, I narrowly missed being stabbed with the shards of wood! "Kesesesese! GILBIRD WHERE ARE YOU!" The silver haired man ran towards the bird… and me! "FUCK!" I was tackled once again… "GET OFF OF ME!" I clawed at the floor, at least he wasn't as heavy. "Ha-ha! I am the awesome GILBERT! and who are you unawesome one?" I sighed, pushing him off of me, "I am Erin." Gilbert grinned, evil bastard, "What a very unawesome name you have!" I swear I was going to punch him!

Alfred came into the room, "Aw man! Now we have to deal with him too!" I mentally stabbed them both, 'Alfie, I have to deal with your idiocy too!' I screamed in my head. "Gil, you can sleep on the bottom bunk." He pouted, "That isn't awesome!" I grew more frustrated, "Fine then the couch?" More pouting, "That isn't awesome either!" I felt my eye twitch, "Then WHERE will you sleep!" He grinned, not good! He walked over and grabbed my shoulders, "How about with you~" Frustration level acquired, I punched him in the face! "YOU ARE DEFINATLEY SLEEPING ON THE COUCH!" My face red, I turned around and walked off, I could still hear him say, "Ow~ not awesome! Girl's got some punch! Kesesesese!"

DAMN I really don't want any more of these evil things, but strangely I did. I was happy not to be alone anymore at least. Alfie walked up from behind me, "Gil's spazzing out that you have no beer." I frowned, "Tell him to get his own; I'm not old enough to own alcohol!" Alfred meeped at my snappiness. I frowned, "Sorry, I'm just a little pissed." He smiled faintly, "Okay." I still felt bad, it wasn't his fault, "Hey I'm sorry. How about I buy you a new video game?" I braced myself for a glomp, but it never came. I turned, Alfie was just grinning like a lunatic, and spazzing like any American would, "THANK YOU!" He turned and ran off to where ever he would go. I smiled; I probably could get beer too, just to shut up Mr. Awesome.

"HEY YOU TWO! We're going shopping, get your butts outside!" The two boys ran up next to me, and we left. It sucked that we had to walk; at least the stores were close. I didn't have a job at the time, I'm glad my scholarship pays for this house! Luckily, I found a job, and was starting in September, and it was still July. Oh well, parents will give me money every month until then.

Gilbert was the first to complain about walking, "This isn't awesome~ I am too awesome to have to walk!" I sighed, "Too bad!" I felt his chin on my shoulder, "Can I get some beer at least~" I flicked his nose, "Fine." I wasn't in the mood to argue with him. Alfie came up behind me next, "Can I get soda?" I grumbled, "Okay, okay" Maybe taking them with me, wasn't the best idea ever.

**~AUTHOR'S NOTE~**Hetalia and the manuals this fic is based on do not belong to me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Internet Pop-ups cause Disasters at Shopping Markets!**

We finally arrived at the super market, and I was right, horrible idea for them to tag along. Alfie already had knocked down an entire stand of apples, and Gilbo was harassing people about his "AWESOMNESS!" I grumbled as I waited in line, the two boys sulking behind me, I had yelled at them, very harshly. "You too idiots better behave, we still have to go to one more store before we head home, 'It was already two pm, we missed lunch. I am hungry' "It's not my fault that no one can handle my awesome!" I glared at him from over my shoulder, at least Alfie said sorry to me.

The cashier giggled at me, bitch. "Credit?" she asked, still attempting to stifle her laughter. I grumbled again, "Yes." I scanned the card. We had enough food for three people, I would have to go out and buy more, according to who shows up at my house next. 'I swear if I get a France, I will kill!' I carried two of the bags, Alfie carried the rest, and Gil was just being an ass. "You are going to have to carry something Gilbert!" He cackled, "You sound just like specs!" I glared at him… 'Why did he have to be the one that showed up at my door? DOES GOD HATE ME? Probably!'

I just hope that there won't be another box when we arrive home, I stopped in front of the liquor store, "Well Gil, you wanted the beer, GO GET IT!" I handed him a twenty, "Kesesesese!" he ran in. I sighed, "Alfie, why is he such a pain?" No answer, "Alfie?" I giggled; I hadn't called him that until now. It was very funny how he reacted! 'It is fun to tease people~' Yes I was secretly evil, sue me. Gilbert stomped out, a pack of beer in hand. He saw the awkward scene… that was bad, "Erin you finally threatened someone didn't you!" I turned and punched his arm, "I don't threaten, I just attack!" Gil just laughed. "Besides I didn't attack him, I was just being silly that's all!" Alfie still stood there, malfunctioning. "Silly Alfie~" Gil and I laughed.

We were walking home; luckily there was no large crate at my front door. I couldn't handle two in one day! It was almost four thirty once we put the groceries away, I would have to make dinner soon. "What do you guys want for dinner?" Gil and Alfie ran into the kitchen. I grinned at them. "The awesome me wants pancakes!" I nodded, "And you Alfie?" he smiled, "PANCAKES!" I guess our hero got over the nick-name thing! "Pancakes it is~" The two boys sat at the table, watching me make the pancake batter. They were very child like in a way. 'It's like having a family of my own!' I smiled, and turned to them, "Okay you two set the table, the pancakes are almost done!"

Once again, I made a bad choice. "CRASH" I turned to see them standing near the cabinet, a plate broken on the floor. "WHY ARE ALL OF YOU SO DESTRUCTIVE!" I yelled, stifling a giggle or two. The pancakes were on a plate in the middle of the table, so I cleaned up the glass. Alfie and Gil sat down, not allowed to touch glass ever again. I set the table, and I was able to finally eat something! "Pancakes are awesome~" I nodded in agreement. "Kesesesese, just like me!" I kicked him from under the table. His 'Kesesesese' thing was really annoying me!

Alfie and Gil were watching a movie, and it was well past ten at night. I was tired, and I couldn't get them to go to sleep. "GO TO SLEEP" they turned and said, "NO WE WANT TO SEE THE END!" I stood up from the floor, and unplugged the TV. "BED NOW!" The two boys ran upstairs to their rooms, knowing I could kill them.

I was sitting on the bed, getting ready to sleep, when I heard another crash. I walked into Alfie and Gil's room, Alfie had rolled right out of bed, and onto the floor. "Idiot, get your butt up there!" He scrambled up the ladder, and stared down at me, "Okay Erin ," I felt mean again! "Are you okay?" He nodded, I climbed up and patted his head, "If you say so, now go to sleep!" I still wasn't sure if Gil was still sleeping, until he grabbed my butt, I smacked him, "YOU PERV GO TO SLEEP!" He grinned, "Nice ass~" My face red once again, I grumbled and went back to bed.

"They are both so stupid! Then why do I like them so much? Maybe I have brain damage or something?" I sighed and finally tried to sleep. No such luck, I ended up tip-toeing into the boy's room, and sleeping on the couch. Another bad idea, when will I learn?

**~AUTHOR'S NOTE~** Hey everyone! Crazie here, this is my first REAL Author's note in this story! I just popped by to say that I don't own Hetalia, and that Loli Dictator came up with the Hetalia Manuals! I only own Erin! Okay, I hope you all review and critisism is enjoyed! As long as you are nice about it~


	4. Chapter 4

**Internet Pop-ups cause the British to use Magic!**

I turned over; the sun was trying to wake me up. But the thing I was sleeping on did not feel like the couch at all! I immediately opened my eyes, I saw Alfie's sleeping face next to mine; at least it wasn't Gil's. He must have seen me, decided to be the "hero" and bring me up here. My face turned pink at the thought. 'Why would he have done that?' I shrugged and poked the sleeping America, "hey wake up Alfie~" He grumbled a little, causing Gilbert to wake up. "It's too early for the awesome to be awake!" he wined, I glared down at him. "Shhh~ my baby is sleeping!" he grinned, "So, wake him up!" I shook my head, "I've been trying to!" I saw the clock on the wall, "Well it is only seven, so shall we make some breakfast Gillie~" he glared at me, but agreed to help me make food anyways.

We decided to make waffles; I mean who doesn't like waffles? As Gil and I were about to sit and eat, our sleepy little hero finally came down stairs. "Alfie~ you're awake!" I called to him, he only smiled. Gil chuckled, "She woke up in your bed ya know~" I punched his arm, but this time it was a playful punch, we decided to get along, for now. Alfie's face turned pink, and stuffed a waffle in his mouth. I laughed, "He looks like a chipmunk!" Gil cracked up, Gilbird circling his head. "PIYO~" I cleaned up the dishes, and felt a pair of hands on my hips, "Kesesesese!" I turned around, and flicked Gil's nose, "Don't even think about it!" he grinned and dashed off somewhere. It was already about ten, and there hasn't been a knock at the door! Maybe I'll get another day to just relax!

And as soon as I had said that, the door bell rang, "DAMMIT!" I answered the door; sure enough the delivery man was there. "Hey!" I grumbled a hello as I signed another paper. "ALFIE GILBO~ COME HELP YOUR ERIN PLEASE!" The two came over and helped me bring the crate inside. I didn't hesitate this time; I looked right at the manual. "ARTHUR KIRKLAND user unit manual? MY SAVIOR HAS COME!" I quickly read the entire manual, and threw it aside. I grabbed the two beers Gil had left out, and clicked them together. An alcohol craving Iggy popped out of the crate! I learned my lesson, so I put the beer down, and moved! Look I'm learning! He turned to me after drinking all of it, "Thank you love~" I grinned, 'British accents are so sexy!' I smiled, "Welcome to our family Arthur~" Alfie and Gil smiled at each other, "HE HAS TO SLEEP ON THE COUCH!" My smile faded, "Heh heh, are you okay with that?" Iggy just nodded, yay no arguments!

I grinned, "Alfie and Gilbo, you better not hurt him! He is the only responsible one around here!" They stopped grinning and just mumbled. Gilbert grinned; it looked a lot like the Cheshire cat, that can't be good. He then held up a DVD, "SAW marathon anyone?" I felt excitement bubble up and I squeaked, "YES PLEASE OH MIGHTY AWESOME ONE!" I had a weakness for horror movies, in a good way. Iggy seemed okay with it, Alfie, not so much. "Hey Alfie, do you want to watch it?" He jumped slightly, 'Y-yes the hero h-has to watch it!" I frowned, but didn't argue with him. The four of us sat on the couch, the lights all off and the curtains closed. Gilbo was at the end, then Iggy, Alfie, and then me. The DVD menu came up, I felt Alfie already gripping my arm in a death grip, I hope I don't lose circulation! I turned to him, but he just gave me a shaky smile.

I smiled back at him, even though I knew he was utterly terrified. I didn't want to hurt his ego, but if he nearly pees his pants, I'm turning it off. Gil was cackling in the corner, and I was also eagerly awaiting the gore to come. Artie didn't look like he cared at all. 'I have a lot of different nick-names for them don't I?' I thought to myself as the previews flashed on the small TV. I peered over my shoulder to grin at Gil, who flashed me a grin right back.

The opening of the movie started to play; I excitedly bounced in my seat. Alfie was, not so surprisingly, starting to shiver slightly. I stopped bouncing and turned to the shivering America. I smiled warmly at him; he tried to smile back, but was too scared. The movie hasn't even started yet! I turned to see what Artie was doing, he sincerely looked amused, well he did like all that black magic stuff, so why not horror movies? 'My poor hero~' I thought when I looked at Alfie. I leaned over and whispered, "You really want to watch this Alfie?" He nodded, "T-t-the hero isn't s-s-scared of anything!" His voice was quiet, but still his. I frowned and sat back, the actual movie was starting!

I was more or less paying attention to Alfie's terror as the movie progressed, at least when Gilbo and I weren't in hysterics at someone getting torn apart. We were morbid buddies; hey at least we are bonding! At one point in the movie, Alfred almost ripped my flipping ARM OFF! At least I was too busy laughing my ass off with Gillie! "HAHAHAHAHAHA! HE FELL INTO THAT PIT ON PURPOSE!" I was cackling, Gilbo was rubbing off on me, crap! After we calmed down, I noticed Alfie's actual grip on me, "OOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" Alfie immediately let go of me, even though he didn't want to. "Ow! Alfie if you were scared you could've told me! You didn't have to rip my arm off!" He looked at me, 'I-I'm not s-s-scared! I'm the h-h-hero! Sorry Th-though!" I once again felt like an ass for yelling at him.

"Yo Gilbo, what movie we on?" I called to the boy on the other side of the couch. "The second one~" I sighed, I wanted to see the rest, but the two movies combined already brought us to three in the afternoon, "Gilbo~ Only one more, then it will be time for dinner!" He nodded a flashed me a knowing grin. I wasn't sure what he knew, and I was quite curious as to what he was thinking. "You're the devil Gillie~" He laughed, "So are you Erin~" I also laughed. Gilbert put the third CD in, and I was excited, this one was my favorite out of all of them. Which also meant this one was the most bloody, poor Alfie!

Alfie progressed from sitting next to me, to almost on my lap within forty minutes of the movie. I giggled, he was such a wuss! But I have to admit, this one is scarier than the others, Gil switched places with Iggy, just so he wouldn't start freaking out. I was glad Alfie was there, he made me feel less afraid! Now with Alfie on my lap, Gilbo snuggled to my side, and Iggy trying to stay as close to the others as possible, the movie ended. "Wh-who's up for sh-sharing beds t-tonight?" I chattered everyone raised their hands. We were so scared, that we forgot dinner! "I'm only s-sleeping with y-you guys because i-its cold in our room. Not because I-I'm scared, th-that would b-be unawesome!" Alfie nodded, "I-I'm only g-going to protect y-you guys, I am the hero a-after all!" I smiled at them, "Well I am scared, and I'm sure Arthur is too!" I glanced behind me to look at Iggy, who was shivering. "Th-that's because y-you two are unawesome!" This was going to be a long, long night.

**~AUTHOR'S NOTE~** Hey guys, Crazie again! I actually already wrote out atleast nine of the chapters, so expect a lot of posting! After I get them all posted I'll ask for suggestions on what happens next~ Hetalia is NOT owned by me and Loli Dictator made the Hetalia Manuals~


	5. Chapter 5

**Internet Pop-ups cause Frenchmen to be Perverted!**

I woke up the next morning, and I could barley breathe. Alfie was right on top of me, Gil on my right, and Artie on the left. There was no escape! I tried to push Alfred off of me, this only made him tug on my arm. I tried to roll over, but I couldn't. So I did the last thing I could do, "THERE IS ONLY ONE BEER LEFT! FIRST PERSON DOWNSTAIRS GETS IT!" I felt the weight lift off of me, and I heard them trampling down the stairs to the kitchen. I then heard a faint, "The awesomeness wins!" I smiled, they acted like children most of the time. Artie coming to the family definitely gave me a break from all the crazies around here.

I went downstairs, to the kitchen, and I saw the best thing ever! Gil was passed out on the floor, Alfie was standing on the table, and Artie was in the corner, wielding a rolled up magazine. "What is it?" I asked them, "S-sp-spider!" Iggy squeaked. I laughed, "That spider is probably Trix! Come here girl~" I called out to my pet spider, the two conscious boys looking at me like I had three heads.

The small tarantula scampered over to me. I picked her up and brought her back to the glass enclosure. "There, she's not going to hurt you guys okay?" They nodded. I sat at the table, poking the collapsed Prussia on the ground.

'I hope I get another day before another comes… I don't have any more room for them to sleep!' I thought just realizing this fact. I groaned, if we do get a new comer, please be Canada or Italy! Just as I filled up a mug with coffee, the doorbell rang. "Damn just when I thought I'd be off the hook for just one more day!" I ran to the door, and smiled at the delivery guy. I signed the papers and brought in the package and all that jazz. I took a look at the manual, my face fell. "Francis Bonnefoy unit user guide and manual" I wanted to cry or punch something, maybe both?

I read the manual, making pancakes seemed like the simplest thing to do, and plus, I was hungry. I sipped my coffee and got to work on the pancakes. This not only woke Prussia up, but lured Francis out of the crate. "That was easier than I thought. Maybe too easy?" I heard footsteps come from behind me, but I thought nothing of it. Then I heard a French voice in my ear, "Hello~" I turned around faster than I could punch Gilbo through a wall, and I could do that pretty fast!

I felt Froger over here take my hand, and kissed it. I wasn't sure whether I was embarrassed or completely pissed off. I stood there frozen, and then I heard a loud whack. Then Francis was on the floor, almost out cold. I looked up to see my savior, and was surprised to see none other than Gil standing in front of me.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or thank the awesome me with some pancakes~" Oh, he wanted the pancakes. I felt, disappointed in a way, I'm not sure why. Froger eventually got back up and we all had pancakes together.

After Gil nearly punched Francis out, he got better. "So, Francis… do you mind sleeping down here? I don't have any more beds or anything upstairs." I grinned nervously. "Well my dear, I would much rather share a bed with you~" Gil, Alfie, and Artie shot him a death glare. "D-d-down here is just f-fine!" He squeaked. I smiled, the others were actually trying to protect me, I thought it was really cool of them to do that.

It was only noon, and there was still a lot of the day left to get through. I was more or less only thinking about why Gillie saved me and not Alfie, 'Maybe he just got there first? But why would he have done it in the first place?' I heard two hands clap in front of my face, it was Alfie,

"Hey are you okay? You're all spacey!" I shook my head, "Yeah I'm fine, just thinking that's all" He gave me a half smile and walked back over to the others.

These four where the people who would be with me for a long while, and I hope that it stays that way forever. I we hadn't been through a lot, but we have all grown closer as time went by. I just hope nothing comes in between any of us until the day we die.

My thoughts were interrupted by another loud crash, if I could just keep them from breaking everything, life would be close to perfect!

**~AUTHOR'S NOTE~** Wow I just realized how short these chapters are! Any advice on how to fix it? Or are you guys fine with it like this? If it is I can try to make them longer in the future if you want me to. Also, I don't own Hetalia or the Manuals blah blah blah. Review~!


	6. Chapter 6

**Internet Pop-ups cause Girls to get Headaches!**

I was cleaning up from lunch; there was still a lot on my mind. Like, 'Where will the next person sleep? I hope they're not too bad; maybe we could share a bed? I mean, all four of us fit in it, except France that is." I sighed, "Maybe I could make them sleep on the floor? Yeah, like they would listen!' It was awfully quiet, too quiet. Where were they? More likely, what did they do now!

I walked into the living room, nothing. I looked up the stairs, nothing. I shrugged, "Whatever they'll show up eventually" I went back to cleaning the dishes, I couldn't afford a dishwasher. I heard the faint "Hon hon hon", and I knew what was coming. Before Froger could even get close to me, I turned and punched him in the face. "Ow! Mon Cheri why did you do this?" I huffed, "Because you're a rapist." France just walked away holding his 'precious' face.

"Well that's where he was, but what about the others?" Ugh, I feel a headache coming on! "YOU BLOODY GIT GO AWAY!" Fudge, why can't Froger just NOT harass people for once? Because he's France I know! "But I just want to spread my love!" Smack. "Iggy? Whoa, Froger's passed out!" Iggy just looked pissed. "Hey thanks, that gets rid of one of my problems." "No problem"

He then wondered off. As I dragged France onto the downstairs couch, where he sleeps, I felt my headache getting worse. 'I don't really hate France, but I must protect myself!' I thought looking at him passed out on the couch.

"PIYO PIYO" I saw a yellow blur zoom by my face. "Gilbird! Gilbird!" And there goes Prussia, who was running right after him. I stood there, watching the two go in circles. It was very amusing. I stepped out in front of Gilbird, and caught him. "Here you go, now please put him away" I said as I handed him to Gil. Gil said nothing as he ran off with Gilbird. "Okay now I definitely have a headache!"

I groaned and collapsed onto the floor, you know just sitting. 'Four fifteen, ugh I'll have to start dinner in an hour.' I decided to try to take a nap, emphasis on try.

Just as I lay down, still on the floor because Francey pants was on the couch, I hear footsteps running down the stairs. "ERIN! ERIN!" Alfred's voice pounded at my skull, I wanted to die! "Yes Alfie?" He shoved a black box onto my chest. "Wha-""IT'S A PLAYSTATION 2!" I smiled, "did you see my games?" I asked as I sat back up. Alfie said nothing as he ran back up the stairs to the attic. I plugged it in the TV, and set up the controllers, knowing he would want to play.

I heard Alfie come down the stairs, along with Gil. "Erin, you have SO MANY GAMES!" I sighed, "Guys I have a really bad headache, so I'm going to go to bed. Keep it down, if you get hungry you know where the food is." The two nodded in glee as the stared at the TV screen. I smiled and walked upstairs.

While I was in the bathroom, looking for some medicine, I could hear the games yelling: "FINISH HIM" and "FATALITY". I obviously knew what they were playing. I took a couple Tylenol pills, and went to my bedroom. As I laid in my bed listening to yells and noises from downstairs I only had one thing on my mind, 'PLEASE DON'T BE AS CRAZY TOMORROW!'

I knew that was a stupid thing to ask for, since I knew that today was as relaxed a day as any. 'And I hadn't gotten another unit today. So I hope one doesn't come tomorrow. Especially if it is Russia, that would suck!' The playstation noises stopped, I turned to the clock "Eleven thirty? How long have I been thinking to myself!" I heard them come upstairs and into their room. I knew France was still passed out on the couch and Iggy was already asleep.

I felt the medication work its magic and the pounding in my head ease away. I decided that I should probably go to sleep, because it could be deadly to drop your guard in this house. I laughed silently at what I had said, even though it could be true. Then I finally fell into a peaceful, headache, mayhem free sleep.

**~AUTHORS NOTE~** hee hee a silly filler chapter to get rid of my writers block! I don't own hetalia, if I did why would I be writing fanfiction? And Loli-Dictator came up with the Hetalia manuals!


End file.
